When the bullet struct
by foreverDraco101
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a regular teenage girl living a boring life. She goes to school, goes home, eats, then retires to bed and repeats the whole process again but after witnessing a murder done by the school's loner, Percy Jackson, her life has suddenly got a lot more complicated. "Stop," I stuttered as he bent down ,"No,"he whispered attaching our lips in the most searing kiss ever.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Being the leader of the number one gang in the city of New York is not easy.

We have many different underdog gangs trying to take us down every day for the sake of being on the top but of course they never succeed.

We also have many enemies and always has to watch our backs for anything out of the norm. Having to carry a gun almost everywhere you go is most trivial and a little scary but I never dear let it show. I strategize things a lot. I never like going in without a plan because I have other things to worry about like the cops. If you are caught by them, everything will just begin to crumble down and you can just forget about having a future which is something I want to have. I don't want to be in a gang for the rest of my life but that is something these single minded handicaps will never understand. Being in a gang is all they know so they cling to it, like wet close cling to each other.

Often times, I love to compare it to it being a jungle. If any form of weakness is shown, someone who thinks they are better than you will come and take it right out of your fingers. It's a really sad if you ask me.

Being the best has its pros of course. We are feared and respected among many. It's like you are the ruler over many slaves and they would bend to your every whim. In addition we could provide for our families, never having to worry about petty things like paying the bills.

If someone troubled us or didn't pay a debt, I could wipe them off of the face of the planet with just a snap of my fingers with just a bullet to their head.

My gang, Half Blood, is the worst alright but it is also because we take great care in hiding our identity.

Believe it or not but most of us are still in high school trying to complete our education. My two right hands, Lucas and Nico go to the same school but the only thing is, we act like we don't know each other.

It's a part of the rule. If something happens to one member of the gang, nothing can be traced back to you. I think it is a rather plausible rule as I came up with it but it's true, if one goes down, at least the whole gang won't crumble down with him. Of course we have to worry about those that are disloyal because I have no control over that.

Nico is actually my really close friend, so I'm closer to him than everyone else and he is probably the only one I fully trust. His black hair and brown eyes along with him having a taste in dark clothing has him known to be an emo around Demi High.

Lucas with his blonde hair and blue eyes, only physical flaw being the long scar that runs from his cheek all the way up to his eye, is the school's player which is understandable.

Me? Honestly I don't give a fuck what they want to think about me, they are all a bunch of immature brats who don't know how to grow up.

That's something I hate about high school. The labeling, they label everything like people are going out of style. Like what the fuck, aren't you supposed to be learning? Grow a brain and use it to do good in the world.

How ironic am I though, when what I am doing is not even instilling any form of goodness into the planet.

Truthfully, I hate them all. I hate almost everything in this world.

I hate my dad for leaving me with my mom forcing her to work overtime and later marrying a dirty scumbag called Gabe.

He was absolutely disgusting and gambled away my entire mother's hard earned money. I felt kind of defenseless and weak when he did this and it's part of the reason why I don't feel all that bad when I see the life leaving people's eyes because for a moment, I make myself think, they were a no good bastard and I'm doing someone a favor.

Obviously I took care of Gabe though, torturing him for hours in the basement of where the gang meets. It felt relieving, like I got a weight off my chest but I also got an even heavier one from killing someone.

I also hate my dad, I don't understand why he would leave someone as sweet as my dad, and if I saw him tomorrow, as embarrassing as it sounds, I'd want to hug him and ask him why the hell he would do that, but also I'd want to kill him, make him feel the pain that my mom felt for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes I wonder why I'm alive. I pretty much do the same thing everyday and trust me, if you did the same thing for 16 years repeatedly, you'd get sick and tired of it.

I bet you are asking, why don't I just change what I do, well I'm not much of a party girl so I don't go out at all.

I don't have any friends because I focus too much on my studies and don't have the time to be social.

I hate music in general so I could never picture myself with an iPod or something like that.

My one true passion is learning new things. I'm like a sponge sucking up water when I get knowledge.

Most people think I'm a nerd and I have no problem with that because I guess that's what I am.

The only thing I have a problem with is the bullying and I make it really clear by fighting back.

I won't just sit down like a defenseless little girl and take the hits.

No. I'll return the hits even harder sending you crying to your mom.

At the moment, I was walking home from another tiring day of school.

School to me is a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because it's like a gift shop for knowledge but curse because of the disgusting people that are presented in it.

At times I hate people well I should say their whole attitude, our generation is just so messed up.

Looking around my surroundings, I noticed I got too lost in my thoughts and I had taken the wrong turn so now I had no idea where I am.

Just great.

Looking up into the sky, I noticed that the sun had set and the darkness of the night had set in.

All around me was the green trees of nature and the chilliness of the night.

The only thing to illuminate the night was the moon and I couldn't be anymore thankful for it.

Kicking a stray stone, I took a time out to curse , the wicked old bat who wanted me to stay back to help her pack up some books.

Being the sweetheart that I am, I said yes but look what it got me.

The only building that I could see was a like a mile up buy it was worth a shot even though it looks like an abandoned place.

This whole community looks abandoned, I noticed as I continued walking up the road.

What the hell?

Coming upon the building I noticed to silhouettes talking.

Hiding behind a tree as I noticed one of the persons looked way too aggressive, I watched as pulled out something out of his pocket while the other person started to shake in most likely fright.

All sorts of red lights were flashing inside my head and if I were thinking logically I would have stayed in my hiding place but I wasn't.

I was acting like a dumb blonde which is ironic that I'm blonde, and I stepped out from my hiding spot.

Running forward, I yelled,"Stop!"

Suddenly a pair of green eyes snapped to mine. Even though the person was wearing a mask, I could see his eyes perfectly fine.

It was like something slammed into me, knocking all the oxygen out of my lungs and my feet were rooted on the spot.

My breath came out in puffs and I felt like I was falling.

I don't usually react this way to boys, even when they are drop dead gorgeous, but this person, hidden by a mask brought thus reaction out from me almost forcefully.

Apparently the person who was moments before took that as a moment to run and I heard as he tried shuffling away.

I say try because, without looking away from me, pointed his gun towards him effectively ending his life with one bullet.

I saw the whole thing. The exact moment the person fell to the ground to his final breath. The exact moment when the red color of blood seeped into his white shirt.

Did have kids?

Did he have a wife?

What kind if monster would just kill someone and seem to have no form of regret.

Snapping my head back towards , my grey eyes connected with intense green eyes.

At that point, I realized that I could actually die and my heart fell all the way to the ground for both myself and the man that had just been killed.

Seeing someone die or being within five feet of that someone is a scary thing. To actually see someone die, someone who was actually a living, breathing person just go is horrible.

I felt like I couldn't speak, like my throat was closed off and I was choking.

"Who the fuck are you?" his deep voice asked and all I could think was Fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

Before I could even utter one word, I felt his body heat close to mine.

The cold metal from the gun was set exactly at my neck pulse and I knew, with just one shot, I'd be dead.

A voice in my head was telling me to run. To start moving my feet and get as far away as possible from this monster but I had enough sense to not listen to that voice again.

"I'm only going to repeat myself one more time, who the fuck are you?" he asked in a sickeningly calm voice.

His whole demeanour unsettled me. It scared me to be more exact.

He's not supposed to be this calm and subdued. He's supposed to be like a raging storm beating down on the door trying to get in. He's supposed to be shouting and ranging in anger but yet, he was completely collected.

I could feel the itch to move settling as I searched for any possible exit out of this situation. My grey eyes snapped around in different directions but all I saw were trees.

The sun had set, welcoming the darkness of the night and the only thing that allowed us any light was the moon. Even though, the moon was present, the quiet surrounding gave off an eerily feeling.

There was absolutely no sound but my ragged breathing.

The wind wasn't blowing or the sound of any animals that might be present.

Absolutely Nothing.

"Do you see him? That man who is dead on the ground, never to be seen or heard from again. That will be you if you don't answer me," he growled shifting my face towards his last victim.

It looked to me that he was running out of patience. Even though his face was completely covered by a mask, it was almost like I could feel his annoyed aura cackling around me and as I looked down, I noticed that his left hand, the one without the gun, was clenched together.

I wanted to say something; at least one word that that would spare me some time but it's as if my voice box got ripped out.

Hearing the cock of a gun, I snapped my attention towards him and heard, "Well I guess you want to die Blondie,"

My heart beat got faster and sweat began trailing down my back as I knew I was going to die but the thing is that, I didn't want to.

I may live a boring life and do the same thing every day but I'm still breathing and if I give in now, that's something that will end.

Finally listening to the other voices, I did both the bravest and stupidest thing I've ever done.

I spat on his mask covered face.

I could see he was surprised and disgusted as his lips curled up in a scowl but I wasted no time and brought my fought up to his jewel effectively bringing him to his knees.

Taking that as my way out, I quickly grabbed the gun and took off back to where I was coming from.

I knew in my heart that if he caught me was dead. Even though I had the upper hand with having the gun, I had a feeling that if we were supposed to go head to head, he would win.

The reason being is that he is a man and by genetics, men are stronger. It goes way back to the old days when men would hunt for food to eat, sometimes having to challenge large animals like bears so their families could have food to it. In addition, I could see the muscles he possessed under his shirt.

My breath started coming out in puffs and my lungs tightened as I gasped for more air as I ran.

I could hear fast approaching feet coming behind me and I started pushing my legs harder, trying in vain to escape.

My eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration but I knew it was a lost cause as my legs began burning me and it felt like my lungs wasn't getting enough air.

Suddenly, muscled hands dragged me back into a defined chest and I gasped in pain at the impact. It happened so fast and left me breathless.

"What the fuck is wrong with-"he was saying but suddenly he cocked his head to the side, obviously having heard something.

Why didn't I take that as a chance to escape you ask?

The answer is, I don't know.

Surely I haven't given up and surrendered but it just felt like I should.

Grabbing my hands, he dragged me towards the direction of the woods hurriedly. Even as I dug my feet into the ground as a way of stopping him, it had no effect.

"St-"I tried shouting but he quickly flipped me around with covering my mouth in the process.

By this time we were encased into the trees and I was trembling with nervousness as he stared right into my eyes.

"I need you to be quiet. Not a word or I swear I will kill you," He hissed while looking out into the distance.

"When I say run, you run and don't look back. Something is about to happen and I really don't want you in my hair when it does," he explained and just then, three black cars pulled up in the spot we previously vacated, five men stepping out of each.

_Oh._

* * *

**Please review, please. I'd really like to know if you like it and how you feel about it so please REVIEW. It would mean a lot to me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

I've never been the type of person someone would call patient and rational, in fact, I'm the exact opposite of that.

I'm said to have the hottest temper and that anything can set it off, so imagine how much restraint I had to use when Blondie jumps out of no where trying to play hero.

My first thought was to kill it. To place a bullet in the middle of the nuisance's head who dared to interrupt my kill. To end the life of the person who could be a spy for my enemies or the person who could get me in jail.

That dark part of me, the part that people call a monster, the part that yearns to kill, to be the person to take the life from someone's eyes, pushed against my reserve, hoping to shatter it into nothing and I would have given in too, but something stopped me.

It was like my conscience, the inner feeling that's supposed to act like a guide to steer me into the right direction suddenly made itself know and told me to stop.

To stop the inhumane act I was about to commit or else I'd regret it for the rest of my life. It was like an uncomfortable feeling settled in my gut, unwilling to move unless I changed me train of thought and for a second, I let my guard down, I let my guard down and was about to do the same with Riptide, my gun.

At least that was until Bernard Green decided to try and make a run for it.

Honestly, I don't even know why he tried, no one has never been able to slip from my clutches long enough to tell the tale.

Bernard was another one of my clients. He burrowed almost one million dollars from us to help start off his business and has been backing out of payment ever since. Foolishly he thought he could get away, that he could outsmart the Halfblood gang but he thought wrong and with pleasure that frightened me, I unleashed the beast, ending his life on the spot.

After that, I thought my biggest problem would be Blondie but alas, Titans, my biggest enemy from the east side of New York shows up, ready to start a war.

My green eyes surveyed the cars, watching as fifteen men in all stepped out with malicious grins on their faces.

I suppose they know I'm here alone which is a very coward move on their part but yet again, I love a challenge even though 15:1 is quite unfair.

Glancing over to Blondie, I watched how she scrutinized everything with narrowed eyes and I couldn't help but be impressed.

She wasn't crying and shaking like a leaf like any other girl would but she looks to be looking for her way out. It's admiring and as I looked her over, I saw what I couldn't see when I was blinded by range.

She was beautiful. Her blonde hair that was held in a ponytail was so shiny I feared it'd give away our location. Her physique showed that of an athlete and her stormy grey eyes which was currently focused on the scene before us gave her very emotion: fear and determination.

"Remember the plan,"I reminded her while focusing my attention on the scene before me, squeezing Riptide to prepare myself.

"Come out, we know your there," one of the men growled eager for the fight.

They had all dispersed surrounding all escape routes but I wasn't worried. I knew exactly what I was up against and this was nothing but I didn't need 16 bloods on my hands so that why it was imperative that she escape.

After seeing her nod of consent, I kicked of the tree I previously leaned against and stepped into the light.

They were all burly men, looked to have been sent to prison before now and I couldn't help but chuckle at how Kronos, their leader is so uncourageous to send someone to do his dirty work, although, it's puzzling to how he would know I would be at this location. Almost like he was told.

Cocking my gun, I shot the first man without hesitation getting the attention of the rest who stared at their dead partner in shock.

_Just as I thought- amateurs._

Firing at the next, I was done to 13 men to kill and then I'll be on my way.

Narrowly missing a shot, I hid behind a tree locking eyes with Blondie while putting my fingers up to say when she should run.

On one, I turned around firing shots while protecting her back, I noticed that they were confused by her sudden arrival giving me the perfect opening. As some of them tried to follow her, I quickly inserted a bullet into their backs, ending their lives.

Looking around the miniature battle field, I noticed that their were bodies everywhere and I quickly called my men to clean up the mess.

The smell of blood was heavy in the air and the smell of my sweat as my body cooled itself down and as I scanned the area, I wondered,'_When had it come to this?'_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought, it'd mean a lot to me! 3**


End file.
